


[奥尔公式光]weight of the world

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 坑，存档
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	[奥尔公式光]weight of the world

意：内含大量尼尔机械纪元剧透。

谨慎阅读。

尼尔是个好游戏值得认真玩一遍！

知晓真相的你，将如何走向注定的结局？

初始化界面……

记忆模块：正常

黑盒温度：正常温度

网络连接：错误

重新初始化

初始化界面……

记忆模块：正常

黑盒温度：正常温度

黑盒状态：正常

语音模块：正常

网络连接：错误

重新初始化

风卷着沙尘从靴子边吹过，身处沙漠地带最边缘也可以看到远方的白色巨塔。

奥尔.S从风化的岩石上跳下，pod提示他已经到达了目标地点，一具Android灰色身体歪斜的躺在碎裂的石块旁等待奥尔.S回收，连接的一瞬间视野闪烁了一下复正常。这具废弃的身体回收不到任何附加芯片，令人奇怪的是同为Haurchefant型号，系统数据中缺没有任何相关的数据，正当奥尔.S准备回收身体的时候，不知名的Android忽然动了动手指。

“啊……光……”Android发出了与奥尔.S型一样的声音，他抬起头看着天空正中的烈日摊开掌心停止活动。

阳光的确非常刺目，奥尔.S并没有在意Android最后这句无意义的话语。

初始化界面……

记忆模块：错误

黑盒温度：无法检测

黑盒状态：错误

语音模块：错误

网络连接：错误

能源：错误

即将永久关闭

奥尔.S发现Android的掌心是一枚强行从身体取出的记忆模块，身为同型号的机型似乎可以提取里边的记忆文件。他忽然产生了Android不应该有的强烈好奇心，当他回过神的时候已经记忆模块中文件全部下载完毕。

“很高兴遇见你，我是奥尔什方S型，你可以叫我奥尔什方”奥尔什方向暗处的一个人伸出手与那人相握。

“光.L”那个人回应道。

“光.L果然是战斗型，握力都比S型大很多，战斗型强健的身躯真的是太棒了！”

“叫我光就可以”光的脸从暗影中出来腼腆的笑着，夕阳给褐色短发染了一些金色的光芒，光蓝色眼睛充满复杂的神色看着奥尔什方。

“通知：游乐园地区失踪了大量Android，请求调查”pod忽然发布命令。

“走吧！”光背过身先一步向任务地点出发，奥尔什方笑着跟在后方。 

记忆文件播放结束，奥尔.S的视野变回茫茫的沙漠。

原来藏在刀刃上的坐标是他留给自己的信息，那么这些记忆如何缺失的呢？

他开始解读第二个记忆文件，这个记忆文件似乎特别的长。

黑白色晃动的视觉界面，看不清轮廓的人影在不同的地点靠近他

一次又一次的处决后残留的记忆变成无意义的视觉数据，看不清那人的脸，只有被处决时残留的痛觉数据以及过度曝光照片一样的视野。

Pod 435。

鲜红的文字在眼前闪动，每一个处决的画面都有Pod 435号的存在。

小心带着Pod 435的处决型。

文字消失，视觉图像变成沙漠底下大沙坑。

“这样下去不行！这样下去不行！这样下去不行！这样下去不行！

这样下去不行！这样下去不行！这样下去不行！这样下去不行！”

躁动的机械生命体重复着这样的话语组合成了巨大跳动的子宫，一个人形物子宫里掉落向光和奥尔什方展开攻击。

光举着战斧劈向从机械生命体里诞生的人形物，鲜红的血液从它的胸腔流出惨死在光的战斧下。

“快走！这里要塌了！”奥尔什方喊道。

两个人一前一后跳上一侧的台阶，向沙坑顶部的出口奔跑一路回到了营地。

“机械诞生的那个人形就像人类一样………流着鲜红色的血……”坐在营地房间床上的休息的光抬起头看向另一侧并不需要休息的奥尔什方。

“但是我们谁也没有见过人类，他们——”奥尔什方停顿后接着说道：“远在月球。”

光的语气就像他见过真正的人类一样自然。

“杀戮是为了达成什么样的结局？到最后无法挽回失去的宝物，在这里无意义，在那里也没有意义……我好累……”光表情困倦的侧躺，他无意识的闭上眼睛。

奥尔什方的视线无意中落在光的Pod的编号上，他看到了435的数字。

找到编号为435的Pod的奥尔什方坐在已经熟睡光的身边，一只手轻柔贴光的侧脸温柔的看着他。

处决型为什么会有这样的感叹？这是被处决的奥尔什方无法理解的领域。

身为处刑型号的你，应该知道人类早已灭绝。

不，我是人类。


End file.
